7. Project S ummary/Abstract In this application, we request funds to purchase a major upgrade to a 3.0 T MRI scanner for functional imaging of the brain. The scanner will be used purely for research purposes at the University of Michigan's Functional MRI Laboratory. The proposed upgrade will dramatically expand the capabilities of our current, heavily-used system, which is no longer able to perform the leading edge imaging protocols. The upgraded system will have state-of-the-art capabilities and will serve as the backbone of functional MRI (fMRI) research at the University of Michigan. The highlights of the new system's capabilities include an improved gradient subsystem capable of high peak gradient values that will enable state-of-the-art diffusion tensor imaging (DTI) that is used for network analysis in the brain. The system will also have a 48 channel head array that will not only improve the noise properties for all imaging studies, but will allow higher acceleration for do called simultaneous multislice (SMS) imaging using in functional MRI (fMRI) as well as DTI. Collectively, both of the above capabilities will allow research project at Michigan to perform state-of-the-art imaging protocols that are compatible with the Human Connectome Project (HCP). This will allow data collected for many of our NIH- funded projects to be compared directly to HCP databases. An additional feature of the proposed system is the upgraded system's larger bore diameter (70cm) which will be significantly beneficial for subject comfort, will allow a broader cross section of the population to be studied, and will facilitate the use of additional stimulation and monitoring equipment inside the bore of the scanner. The new system also has significantly improved capabilities for real-time imaging and data processing and the 2-channel parallel excitation capabilities will allow for routine use of methods for more homogeneous excitation. The proposed system will be used by 21 projects (including 19 NIH funded) concerned with functional MRI technology development as well as basic and translational neuroscience.